Lost in the Amazons
by EphinyAmazonWarrior
Summary: Bo and kenzi wake to find themselves in another time and world. What will happen to them? will they make it back to their world or will have to stay? read to find out/ ( will move rating to M in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Bo and Kenzi wake up in another world.. an ancient one. One that has kings and warlords at that. Kenzi groans as she moves around on the ground. Bo looks up at the sky as she hits Kenzi.

" Kenz how much did we drink last night?" Bo asked.

" I think we were sober weren't we?" Kenzi said.

Kenzi leans up on her elbows and looks around with her eyes squinted. The world they were in had no buildings of their statue. Everything

was made of clay and hay.

" Bo where is the clubhouse and why aren't we in the bed?" Kenzi asked looking at Bo.

Bo sat up and took in her surroundings.

" That is a good question Kenzi." Bo said " I don't think we are in Kansas anymore."

Kenzi stood up and helped Bo stand.

" Where the hell are we?" Kenzi said " Yo they better have plumbing here. The wrong leaf can cause some serious itching."

" I don't know Kenzi." Bo said " Come let's see if we can find anyone."

" I wore the wrong shoes to fall asleep in." Kenzi said as they began to walk.

They walked on a path that has been made already. Bo was dressed in her little black dress and Kenzi had her tight leather pants with her death heels on. Kenzi was really regretting her choice on shoes right now. They weren't made for walking long times. Kenzi had removed her shoes as her feet were starting to hurt now. Bo had tore her dress across her stomach so it was like a top.

" What happen to us last night Bo?" Kenzi said " Did we piss off some god or something?"

" I can't remember last night at all." Bo said as she stop walking.

" Bo this place stinks and in the literal sense" Kenzi said " Why did you stop walking?"

In that second arrows came flying at their heads.

" Oh hell no!" Kenzi shouted " you ruin my outfit and i will kill you!"

Amazon women jumped from the trees and landed on their feet as the arrows stop being shot.

" where the hell are we Kenz?" Bo asked again.

An women with her sword drawn steps to them. She was dressed in tribal wear. She had a mask on that had feathers all around it.

" whoa we mean no harm." Kenzi said " Can i have one of those?"

" Who are you?" The woman asked,

" Who are we?" Bo said " Who the hell are you lady?"

" My name is Ephiny and i am the queen of the amazons" Ephiny said " Now who are you?"

"Queen huh?" Bo said " Well your majesty i am Bo and that is Kenzi"

" Why have you enter our lands?" Ephiny asked.

" This land is your land. This land is my land. I mean where are we?" Kenzi asked.

"You're in ancient greece" Ephiny said.

Bo and Kenzi looked at each other and then back at Ephiny.

" Come again?" Bo asked in shocked.

They knew they weren't in their time anymore and wanted to get home quickly.

" In Ancient Greece " Ephiny said " Land of the amazons to be exact. Where did you two come from?"

Ephiny lowered her sword as she saw them as non threatening.

" We are from the future i guess… the way future" Kenzi said.

"i gotta say nice outfits." Bo said.

" follow me. you two can't stay out in the open."n Ephiny said.

" Bo should we follow her?" Kenzi whispered to her.

" No but what other choice do we have?" Bo said.

They follow Ephiny back to her village where the other amazons are. While walking there Kenzi and Bo took in their world. It was so different then their home. Though it kind of smell the same.

" Are you are warrior?" Bo asked.

" Yes we are warriors." Ephiny said " You never heard of Amazons?"

" I kind of pictured a really tall woman." Kenzi said.

Ephiny couldn't help but laugh.

" No amazons are brave warriors. We are of many naitons and are made of women." Ephiny said.

Bo looked around at all the women.

" You know i could live here" Bo said " But really want to get back to our home."

" Well that could be a long time." Ephiny said " For now you need to bend in and dress like us"

Ephiny calls over two amazons and tells them to get them dressed like them.

" Go with these two and they will get you new clothes" Ephiny told them.

" Do you have anything in black?" Kenzi asked.

They followed the two girls into a tent to dress. They gave them the clothes and waited. Once they were dressed they came back to Ephiny.

" Those suit you both well." Ephiny said "Now if you are going to blend in then you will need to train with the girls."

" Whoa we don't need training." Bo said " We can protect ourselves."

An red head amazon whispers something into Ephiny ears.

"Follow me" Ephiny ordered " I want you two close to me."


	2. Chapter 2

" We are from the future i guess… the way future" Kenzi said.

"i gotta say nice outfits." Bo said.

" follow me. you two can't stay out in the open."n Ephiny said.

" Bo should we follow her?" Kenzi whispered to her.

" No but what other choice do we have?" Bo said.

They follow Ephiny back to her village where the other amazons are. While walking there Kenzi and Bo took in their world. It was so different then their home. Though it kind of smell the same.

" Are you are warrior?" Bo asked.

" Yes we are warriors." Ephiny said " You never heard of Amazons?"

" I kind of pictured a really tall woman." Kenzi said.

Ephiny couldn't help but laugh.

" No amazons are brave warriors. We are of many naitons and are made of women." Ephiny said.

Bo looked around at all the women.

" You know i could live here" Bo said " But really want to get back to our home."

" Well that could be a long time." Ephiny said " For now you need to bend in and dress like us"

Ephiny calls over two amazons and tells them to get them dressed like them.

" Go with these two and they will get you new clothes" Ephiny told them.

" Do you have anything in black?" Kenzi asked.

They followed the two girls into a tent to dress. They gave them the clothes and waited. Once they were dressed they came back to Ephiny.

" Those suit you both well." Ephiny said "Now if you are going to blend in then you will need to train with the girls."

" Whoa we don't need training." Bo said " We can protect ourselves."

An red head amazon whispers something into Ephiny ears.

"Follow me" Ephiny ordered " I want you two close to me."

They follow her to two women who were standing in the middle of the village. One was tall, had on black leathers clothing, and her hair was black. The other was a short, blonde hair, and was dress similar to the amazons. Ephiny welcome them both with open arms.

" See that is what i picture when i think of amazons" Kenzi said.

" Yeah she is all kinds of tall. Maybe i should dress like her" Bo said.

" I am not dressing like the blonde Bo" Kenzi said " But i do like her weapons."

" Ephiny i see you have two new amazons" Xena said.

" Well Xena this is Bo and Kenzi." Ephiny said " They are not from here"

"What village are they from?" Xena asked.

" The future Xena" Ephiny said " They ended up here somehow"

" Are you sure they aren't tricking you?" Xena asked.

" That is why they are to stay close to me. i want to keep an eye on them" Ephiny whispered to her.

"Bo why have you come here?" Xena asked.

"I didn't choose to be here." Bo said " I like plumbing and actually bathrooms'

Xena walks in circles around the girls.

" Kenzi what is it you two do?" Gabrielle asked.

" We are Private Investigator" Kenzi said " Plus we are known to kick some ass."

" Do you know how to use a sword?" Xena asked,

" I don't need a weapon" Bo said " I am a weapon and Kenzi is damn good with a sword."

" You're a weapon?" Ephiny said arching a brow.

" Yes i am a succubus fae." Bo said " i take chi"

" Ephiny did you know this?" Xena asked her.

" No i didn't know this at all" Ephiny said.

Kenzi steps closer to Bo.

" What are you Kenzi?" Gabrielle asked,

" I am human who has been claimed by Bo" Kenzi said proudly.

" Claimed? like a slave?"n Gabrielle asked.

" Oh hell no" Kenzi said " Bo is family. She is my sister and my best friend."

" Sounds kind of fishy to me" Xena said.

"Only thing that is fishy here is your breathe. Ever heard of a mint?" Bo said.

" Alright, now i found them to the north of here. There was a light and they boom there they were." ephiny said.

" THis is the last place we want to be" Bo said.

" Ephiny a word in private." Xena said.

They go and talk while Bo and Kenzi stand there,

" Bo should we trust them?" Kenzi asked.

" I don't know who to trust here. When we get back i will make sure someone pays for this." Bo said.

" What if it was the blood king?" Kenzi asked.

" You think Trick did this?" Bo asked " Why do you think he did this?"

" Oh i don't know maybe to stop you from being with creepy Rayner." Kenzi said " wait wasn't Tamsin a valkyrie? maybe she is here somewhere."

" i wouldn't even know where to look for her here." Bo said " Even if we found her she wouldn't know us. Me and Raynier aren't a thing. kay/"

The same redhead amazon came to them with a sword.

" My name is Lena and this sword is for Kenzi" Lena said.

Kenzi takes the sword.

" Sweet balls of fire" Kenzi said " My own sword."


End file.
